


Предназначенный судьбой

by Chesse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romance, Дерек ровесник Стайлза, Семья Хейл жива
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesse/pseuds/Chesse
Summary: В мире, где у каждого есть пара с рождения, очень сложно понять искренность своих чувств. Дереку повезло сначала влюбиться, а только потом найти свою пару.





	Предназначенный судьбой

**Author's Note:**

> Школьное немистическое АУ. На этот отхождения от канона не заканчиваются.  
> Дерек ровесник Стайлза, Скотта, Джексона, Эллисон и Лидии. Кора на год их младше.  
> Простите за бедную Клаудию, но так было надо. Всё семейство Хейлов живо и здорово. 
> 
> Не бечено.

Глава 1

Мама всегда говорила, что соулмейт – это человек, который подходит тебе больше всех на свете, тот, кто обладает именно теми качествами, которые тебе нужны или которых не хватает. Она говорила: «Сынок, твоя пара – это человек, с которым ваша любовь сможет выдержать десятилетия».

Лора тоже любила говорить на эту тему ему и Коре. Она нашла своего соулмейта в пятнадцать, и с тех пор не перестаёт повторять, как это здорово, когда есть человек, способный принять тебя таким, какой ты есть. Она говорила о поддержке, о заботе, о родстве душ и о чувстве единения, которое возникает в такой паре.

Питер – ехидная сволочь, которая высмеивает все положительные людские качества, отрицает само понятие любви и меняет девушек как перчатки, но даже он говорил: «Любовь – это романтическая глупость, придуманная писателями для наивных дурочек. Соулмейт – это не любовь до гроба, не неси чушь, Кора. Соулмейт – это, если хочешь, тот катализатор, который раскроет весь твой потенциал. Вы так же будете ругаться, ссориться, порой ненавидеть друг друга, но только с ним ты сможешь стать тем, кем тебе предназначено. Когда я встречу свою пару, я от неё, естественно, не откажусь. И да, Кора, если мне захочется трахнуть кого-то ещё, я это сделаю, и с наличием у меня пары это никак не связано». 

Папа же смеялся на все разглагольствования Питера и, когда тот уходил после разговора гулять с очередной подружкой, говорил: «Когда он встретит свою пару, то даже не вспомнит, что можно хотеть кого-то другого». 

К шестнадцати годам Дерек уже не сомневался, что соулмейт – это благо. Его родители жили душа в душу двадцать два года, понимали друг друга с полуслова и всегда приходили к взаимопониманию. Лора в свои двадцать уже пять лет как разделяла партнёрство с Джорданом Перришем. После её восемнадцатилетия они заключили брак, и планировали после окончания Лорой колледжа завести первого ребёнка. Кора в прошлом году тоже нашла свою пару в девушке постарше. Королева школы Лидия Мартин, встречающаяся со звездой лакросса Джексоном Уиттмором, когда узнала, кто её соулмейт, весьма благосклонно снизошла до младшеклассницы. Уиттмор поостерегся плеваться ядом в сторону сестры Хейла, но перестал приходить в гости и пару месяцев говорил сквозь зубы. Но самым серьёзным открытием стал Питер. Высокий кучерявый блондин с потока Питера в колледже, оказалось, изменил его дядю до неузнаваемости. После встречи с Айзеком, Питера как будто подменили. Он перестал засматриваться на девушек, стал спокойнее и как будто добрее. Он всё также ехидничал, язвил, но его слова перестали быть такими злыми. Теперь он скорее подтрунивал, чем всерьёз хотел задеть за живое. То, с каким трепетом он относился к своей паре, не переставало удивлять. 

Конечно, быть единственному в семье без пары немного удручало, однако Дерек верил, что если в выпускном классе он так и не встретит соулмейта, то ему точно должно повести в колледже. Ну а если и там не срастётся, после двадцати пяти уже не зазорно искать пару и на форумах. Так что Дерек был уверен, что рано или поздно, но соулмейта он отыщет. И будет счастлив. Так, как счастлив каждый член его семьи.

***

– Вот же засранец! – сестра бухтела уже третью перемену. – И она тоже хороша! Перестань говорить глупости, Кора, – передразнила она свою девушку, – это всего лишь Стилински. Да мне хоть Бред Питт! Она не должна с такой улыбкой слушать комплименты от какого-то парня!

– Может, тебе стоит самой почаще говорить Лидии комплименты? 

Дерек флегматично жевал ланч, раздумывая, сходить посмотреть на этого загадочного новичка, о котором трещит вся школа с самого утра, или дождаться химии, которая, по словам Скотта, будет у них вместе. 

Химия стояла сегодня последним уроком, никуда идти откровенно не хотелось, поэтому Дерек решил дождаться официального представления. В конце концов Дерек тоже не железный. А Финсток мудак. Перед предстоящими соревнованиями он совсем озверел. Вчера задержал тренировку до восьми вечера, а сегодня заставил прийти к шести утра. К слову, его не волновало, что команде пришлось делать уроки ночью, и они все не выспались. Кроме Гринберга. Тот просто забил на домашку, и отхватил сегодня целых три двойки. 

Химии Дерек так и не дождался, наткнувшись на потасовку в коридоре после четвертого урока. 

– Ты ж моя змеюжка хладнокровная, как я по тебе соскучился, гадёныш! – незнакомый Дереку парнишка с коротким ёжиком тёмных волос в мешковатой одежде сжимал в объятиях шипящего злого Джексона. Это было забавно, потому что несмотря на то, что парнишка был не на много ниже Уиттмора, он прилично уступал ему в комплекции и всё равно умудрялся обхватить его руками и тискать будто плюшевого мишку. Джексон, на удивление Хейла, шипел и вырывался, но делал это даже не в половину, а в четверть силы. Дерек дружил с ним со средней школы, и знал, каким сильным он может быть. – Раз уж несравненная Лидия Мартин бросила тебя ради малышки Хейл, может, теперь мы зароем топор войны и сможем подружиться?

Разговор про Лидию всё ещё был больной темой для Джексона. Он сразу же освободился из объятий, нашипел на него что-то вроде «Никогда в этой жизни, Стилински» и ушёл. Стилински же выглядел довольным произведённым эффектом и улыбался во всю ширь своего большого рта. 

Тут откуда-то из толпы собравшихся полюбоваться зрелищем школьников вынырнул Скотт.

– Ты не можешь его не задевать, да, Стайлз?

Стайлз? Что за имя такое ужасное? Дерек присмотрелся к новичку, и был вынужден признать, что какой-нибудь Эрик или Том этому парню тоже бы не подошли. 

– Я его просто очень люблю, что тут непонятного? 

– Конечно любишь, никто не сомневался, – проворчал в ответ Скотт. – О, Дерек, привет! – МакКолл схватил своего приятеля за руку и потащил через начавших расходиться учеников к Хейлу. – Познакомься, мой друг детства Стайлз. Стайлз, познакомься, это со-капитан команды по лакроссу и мой школьный друг Дерек. 

– Привет, Дерек! Выглядишь как человек, который должен дружить с Джексоном!

– Так и есть.

– Какая прелесть! Мне уже нравится тут учиться, – заявил Стайлз, и, проигнорировав протянутую для рукопожатия руку, обнял Дерека так же, как пару минут назад Уиттмора. 

Его короткий ёжик волос оказался прямо перед носом Дерека. От парня приятно пахло выпечкой с корицей, мёдом и молоком. Да так ярко, будто он только что этим пообедал. 

– Неплохая мускулатура, – Стилински отошёл на шаг, похлопав его по руке на прощание. – Надеюсь, с тобой будет также весело, как с обаяшкой Уиттмором. 

– Прости его, – Скотт выглядел сконфуженным, смотря на спину уходящего по коридору парня. – Его заносит, когда он нервничает.

– Он не выглядел нервничающим. Откуда вы все его знаете?

– Он учился вместе с нами в начальной школе. Потом его отцу предложили повышение, они переехали в Лос-Анджелес и стали приезжать к нам только на время отпуска. Так как дом в Бейкон Хиллс они продали, то жили у нас с мамой. Стайлз – мой бро, и плевать, что не родной по крови. А Лидия – первая любовь Стайлза. Он постоянно осыпал её комплементами и дарил подарки. С Джексоном они и раньше, в начальной школе, цеплялись. Со временем ничего не изменилось, только Лидия стала дополнительным поводом. 

Во время литературы Дерек раздумывал над новым однокурсником, который неожиданно оказался близко знаком с обоими его друзьями и девушкой его сестры. Оставалось только гадать, почему он сам был не в курсе. 

На следующем уроке оказалась, что Стайлза знает добрая половина класса. Не успев зайти в класс химии, он прошёлся по Гринбергу, пофлиртовал с Дени и поцеловал руку Эллисон, девушке Скотта. Подмигнув Дереку, он сел за соседнюю парту и приготовился к уроку. 

Как оказалось, Харрис тоже знаком с новичком. И, судя по ставшему нарочито равнодушным лицу парня, это было не самое приятное знакомство. Это подтвердил и Харрис, проехавшийся в начале урока по умственным данным новичка, дважды вызвав его к доске и в конце совсем уж необоснованно оставив после уроков. 

– Что это было? – спросил Дерек Стайлза, кивая в сторону выходящего из класса учителя.

– Старая история, – хотел уйти от ответа парень, но Дерек продолжал выжидательно смотреть, и он сдался. Вздохнув, он потеребил накинутый на плечо рюкзак. – Он по глупости едва не загремел за решётку, мой отец не собирался ему этого спускать. Если бы мы так быстро не уехали из города, Харрис бы сейчас сидел. В итоге он выкрутился, и ему даже позволили преподавать. Однако он, похоже, затаил обиду.

– Но причём здесь ты?

– Я сын своего отца, – пожал плечами Стайлз и с хитрым прищуром добавил: – И это я поспособствовал тому, что о его глупом поступке стало известно полиции. 

***

Утром следующего дня на школьной парковке снова случилась потасовка. На этот раз Стайлз зацепился языком с Корой.

Когда они с Корой подъехали к школе, Стайлз помогал Лидии выйти из машины Эллисон. 

– Не думаешь, что это неуместно – трогать чужих соулмейтов?! – Кора оттеснила новичка и собственнически прижала к себе подружку. Выглядела это забавно, и все, включая саму Лидию, закатили глаза от подобного ребячества. 

– Вообще, нет, не считаю, – заявил Стилински, ничуть не смущаясь. – Пройти мимо и не помочь несравненной Лидии – просто выше моих сил! К тому же, как по мне, соулмейты – чушь полнейшая. Пережиток, стереотип, управляющих миллионами людей. Я сам в состоянии решить, с кем хочу быть, и никакие татушки мне не указ!

– Поэтому ты прячешь свою под пластырем? Решил заняться благотворительностью и спасти своего соулмейта от знания, какая его пара стервозная язва?

– Спасаю его от навязанного выбора, – Стилински оказался не впечатлён подколкой Коры, но было видно, что тема задевает его за живое. – Только я могу решать, с кем хочу провести всю свою жизнь. 

– Но, Стайлз, парное тату – это тоже часть тебя, – мягко заметила Эллисон. 

– Неразумная часть меня. А выбор партнёра для отношений должен быть сознательным и ответственным. 

Дереку было что сказать на этот счёт, но он сдержался, не став ввязываться в словесную баталию за десять минут до урока. Но запомнил, и когда они тем же днём оказались на одном подоконнике рядом с классом литературы, не преминул развить тему.

– Почему тема соулмейтов так болезненна для тебя?

– Ничего подобного. Я просто верю в свободу воли, – при этом он так нахмурился, что Дерек не поверил ни единому слову.

– В моей семье я единственный, кто не нашёл свою пару, но все остальные члены мой семьи счастливы рядом со своими половинками. Они обрели смысл жизни, дополнили себя и обрели надёжных партнёров. Даже мой дядя Питер, найдя своего соулмейта, из злобного мудака превратился в мудака терпимого и не сильно злобного. Передо мной множество примеров того, что нахождение соулмейта есть благо.

Стайлз посмотрел на него серьёзно и невесело скривил губы.

– Я рад, что в твоей семье всё хорошо. Но не всегда случается так. Иногда вселенная почему-то решает дать хорошим людям в пару плохих. И они не становятся от этого хорошими. Бывает по-всякому, Дерек, и я не собираюсь рисковать. Я сам выберу человека, с которым проведу свою жизнь. 

От дальнейших расспросов Стайлза спас звонок на урок, после которого тот мгновенно испарился, прогуляв шедший следующим английский. 

Глава 2

На вечеринку к Лидии ожидаемо пришло много народу. Громко играла музыка, хозяйка собственноручно разливала самым важным гостям пунш, а Дерек расположился на шезлонге в дальней части двора, оберегая свои чувствительные уши от гомона в доме. 

– Скучаешь? – Стайлз не заморачивался с прикидом, одевшись в свои обычные футболку с ярким принтом и клетчатую рубашку, в руках он держал два стакана пива. – Будешь?

– Спасибо.

Стилински вытянулся на соседнем шезлонге, сделал большой глоток из своего бокала и блаженно зажмурился. 

– Почему ты сидишь тут один?

– В доме слишком шумно, – Дерек тоже глотнул пива и был вынужден признать его неплохим. 

– Тогда зачем ты пришёл?

– Когда твои друзья устраивают вечеринку, ты должен на ней присутствовать. 

– Присутствие должно быть условным, я так понимаю, – хмыкнул тот и без перехода, задумчиво выдал, – Кора ничего так, темпераментная.

– Ты всё ещё сохнешь по Лидии?

– Скотт проговорился? Да нет, я ещё в четырнадцать понял, что мне ничего не светит, когда она сказала, что, цитирую, она «и Джексоном может перебиться, пока не найдёт свою истинную пару».

– Цинично.

– Джексон ей и вправду нравился. Достаточно сильно, чтобы терпеть его характер и лет через семь стать миссис Уиттмор. Но куда обаяшке Джексону тягаться с силой посланной сверху любви?

Дерек скривился от неприкрытого сарказма.

– Разве Лидия не выглядит счастливой рядом с Корой?

– Лидия выглядит как королева в любой ситуации, даже когда болеет, но это не значит, что ей не плохо. 

– Хочешь сказать, что ей плохо с моей сестрой?

– Хочу сказать, что по её виду невозможно понять, что она испытывает на самом деле. 

Они помолчали некоторое время, прежде чем Дерек набрался смелости спросить.

– Почему тема соулмейтов так больна для тебя?

Стайлз не спеша пил пиво и смотрел на звёздное небо, и Дерек уже решил, что не услышит ответ, когда он заговорил негромко. 

– Мои родители не были соулмейтами. Отец не нашёл свою пару. Может, она умерла, может, нашла себе кого, а может и не родилась вовсе. Это не важно. Зато мама… моя мама замечательная. Очень добрая, солнечная, всегда улыбчивая. И это ваше предназначение связало её с подонком и наркоманом, который за полгода их знакомства умудрился довести её до нервного срыва, заразить ВИЧ и сдохнуть от передозировки. Маме потребовалось время и консультации психотерапевта, чтобы прийти в себя. Ей было тяжело, но она нашла в себе силы жить дальше и продолжить видеть в людях лучшее. Они познакомились с моим отцом по работе и были очарованы друг другом с первого взгляда. Их чувства расцвели пышным цветом несмотря на то, что они не были предназначены друг другу. Они даже смогли завести ребёнка, несмотря на мамину болезнь. Она умерла от пневмонии, развившейся на фоне иммунодефицита, когда мне было семь. 

– Мне очень жаль, – выдавил из себя Дерек, переводя взгляд со Стайлза на безоблачное небо. 

Дерек не знал, что ещё сказать. Он никогда не задумывался, кому в пары достаются воры, убийцы, наркоманы и прочие антисоциальные личности. Наверное, он подсознательно считал, что они в наказание остаются одни на всю жизнь. Но, очевидно, это не так. Дереку хотелось сказать Стайлу, что так происходит не всегда, что бывает по-другому, но вряд ли тому сейчас нужны были его речи. 

– Спасибо за компанию, – сказал через какое-то время Стайлз, поднимаясь. – Пойду добуду себе ещё пива. 

Дерек смотрел на спину удаляющегося Стилински и думал о том, что стоит пригласить его как-нибудь в гости. 

Вечеринка уже шла к своему логическому завершению, когда Дерек решил, что выполнил свои дружеские обязанности и может идти домой. Кора ещё утром заявила, что останется у Лидии до завтра, а потому можно было только попрощаться с хозяйкой дома и ехать. 

На первом этаже Лидии не было. Музыку было едва слышно. Школьники уже изрядно набрались и разбились по группам. Парочки разбрелись по углам, чтобы помиловаться. Дерек увидел Скотта и Эллисон, делающих вид, что они танцуют медляк. 

– Ну ты и толстяк, Джексон! – послышался голос Стайлза в другом конце гостиной. 

Дерек обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как Стайлз, обхватив Уиттмора за талию, пытается дотащить его до входной двери. Джексон был пьян в стельку, еле перебирал ногами, и, кажется, полностью повис на плечах Стайлза. Тут он запнулся за ковёр, и они вместе завалились на стоящий рядом диван. 

– Мы упали, – заключил Уиттмор, развалившись на диване. 

– Да что ты, – Стайлз, упавший сверху, попытался подняться, но не тут-то было. Джексон обхватил его руками и притянул к себе. – Я тебе не мишка, Джекс. Давай, отпусти меня, и я попытаюсь поднять тебя. Снова. 

– Неа.

Дереку со своего места было не очень хорошо видно, и он решил подойти ближе.

– Джекс, что, по-твоему, ты делаешь? 

Руки Джексона забрались под футболку Стайлза, а его нос и губы что-то выводили на чужой шее. 

– Ты вкусно пахнешь, – пробухтел Джексон, и Дерек разобрал это только подойдя совсем вплотную. 

– Точно, – Стайлз пыхтел и пытался выпрямить руки, чтобы хоть немного подняться с одноклассника. – А ещё у меня нет груди, приятель, так что, может, дашь мне подняться?

Дерек разрывался между желанием помочь Стайлзу и посмотреть, чем закончится битва трезвого и слабого, против пьяного и сильного. 

– Ничего, – пробурчал Джексон и лизнул снова упавшего на него Стайлза в шею. – Зато у тебя задница классная. 

Руки Уиттмора, гуляющие у Стилински под футболкой, переместились на упомянутую задницу и сжались. Стайлз со свистом выпустил воздух и снова выпрямился на руках, на этот раз без лишнего сопротивления. 

– Прекрати, – зашипел он. – Что ты творишь вообще? Я всё понимаю, тебя бросили и все дела, но это не повод лапать меня. 

– Помочь? – Дерек решал вмешаться, пока Джексон совсем не увлёкся.

– Дерек? – Стайлз повернул к нему голову и тут же ойкнул, когда Уиттмор снова прижал его к груди. – Было бы не плохо, если бы ты помог мне дотащить этого пьяницу до машины, – Стилински попытался скинуть руки Джексона со своей спины и снова потерпел поражение. – Дала же природа силы, дураку, – пробурчал он. – Дерек, не поможешь?

Дерек не без труда разжал руки Джексона, позволяя Стайлзу встать, после чего поставил Уиттмора на ноги. 

– Дрк? – икнул тот и попытался сфокусировать свой взгляд. 

– Точно, это я, – Дерек закинул его руку себе на плечо и обхватил за талию. Стайлз сделал тоже самое с другой стороны, и они отправились к выходу. 

Сгрузив пьяную тушу на пассажирское сидение джипа Стайлза, Дерек предложил проехать с ними. 

– Тут не далеко, обратно я прогуляюсь до машины пешком. 

– Брось, я могу подкинуть тебя или отвести домой. 

– Хорошо, тогда я лучше сам заберу свою машину. Кора ужасно водит. 

Дома у Джексона никого не было, судя по его невнятному бормотанию, родители уехали в командировку, и они со Стайлзом беспрепятственно затащили его в дом, помогли раздеться и уложили в кровать.

Эксцесс случился только один, когда раздетый и укутанный Уиттмор вдруг схватил Стайлза за запястье и на удивление трезвым голосом, несмотря на расфокусированный взгляд, попросил того остаться. 

Лицо Стайлза смягчилось, он, высвободив кисть, мягко похлопал Уиттмора по руке и вышел из комнаты. 

В машине ехали молча. Припарковавшись рядом с Камаро, Стайлз повернулся к нему.

– Спасибо, что помог. Он за последние годы не хило набрал вес. 

– Не за что, он и мой друг тоже. 

Дерек не спешил выходить, рассматривая двигающиеся в окне силуэты. Стайлз тоже его не торопил. 

– Сперва я подумал, что у вас с Джексоном напряжённые отношения. Но сегодняшний вечер показал, что это не так. 

– Порой Джексона заносит, – после небольшой паузы ответил Стайлз негромко. – Но и меня порой заносит тоже. Мы можем плеваться друг в друга ядом, но никогда не бросим в беде. Это наша своеобразная дружба.

Выходя из машины, Дерек подумал, что это очень своеобразная дружба. 

Утром и Джексон, и Стайлз сделали вид, будто ничего странного вчера не было. Дерек, хотевший расспросить Уиттмора о его поползновениях к Стилински, передумал и лишь более пристально смотрел за обоими, пытаясь понять, есть ли между ними что-то большее, чем они показывают остальным. Но оба вели себя как обычно: обзывались, тыкали друг друга носом в слабости, смеялись над ошибками и язвительно проходились по больным местам.

Дерек, сам не понимая, от чего эта тема так его напрягала, наконец-то расслабился.

Глава 3

– У меня есть идея! – Кора плюхнула свой поднос на стол. – Точнее, у нас… – поправилась она, когда опустившаяся на соседний стул Лидия выразительно кашлянула. – В общем, предлагаем отправиться в поход! На выходные. Палатки, спальники и всё такое.

– Классная идея, – тут же подхватила Эллисон и сжала руку Скотта. Тот вымучено кивнул. – Поиграем во что-нибудь на природе, попоём песни у костра, пожарим шашлыки. Будет весело!

– Я правильно понял, – спросил Стайлз, – наши возражения в расчёт не берутся?

– Точно подметил, милый, – улыбнулась Лидия, и Кора с Джексоном кинули в сторону Стилински ревнивый взгляд. 

– Но одно возражение у меня всё же есть, – сказал Стайлз и подмигнул ей. – У меня нет палатки и спальника. 

– У нас, кстати, – Дерек посмотрел на Кору, – тоже осталась только одна палатка. Айзек порвал все кроме нашей с тобой.

Айзек был настоящим лесным недоразумением. Он разве что в костёр ещё не упал, и то только потому, что его ловили в последний момент. Он запинался на ровном месте, постоянно падал, умудрялся влезать в муравейники и находить ульи диких пчёл. Семейные пикники ещё ни разу не обошлись без аптечки. Родители уже предлагали отменить лесные вылазки, которые практиковались в их семье с самого её основания, но Айзек не хотел нарушать традиции, даже если потом и ходил с синяками и царапинами. На самом деле родителей это очень подкупало. А Питера пугало. А вот напуганный суетящийся Питер нравился уже всем без исключения. 

– У Джексона большая палатка, – тут же сориентировалась Лидия. – Уверена, вы втроём там без проблем поместитесь. 

– А меня спросить не надо? – тут же ощетинился Уиттмор. – Я не горю желанием спать в одной палатке с другими парнями.

– Чем это я тебе не угодил? – шутливо возмутился Стилински и кинул в Джексона шарик из хлеба. – Или ты стесняешься? Тебе есть, чего стесняться? – он выразительно выгнул бровь и кинул насмешливый взгляд в то место, где у Джексона под столом предполагалась ширинка. 

– В отличие от тебя, у меня с физиологией всё в порядке, – тут же принялся защищаться Уиттмор, и все за столом принялись прятать улыбки: с него сталось бы смертельно обидеться и уйти. 

– Это хорошая идея, – вставил Дерек, пресекая зародившейся конфликт. – Я могу взять для Стайлза запасной спальник. 

Закупаться всем необходимым поехали утром субботы. Решено было взять машины Стайлза, Джексона и Дерека, так как машину Эллисон ещё не забрали из сервиса. Стайлз заехал за Скоттом и Эллисон. Джексон подхватил Лидию, а Дерек приехал с Корой. В магазине Стайлз с Джексоном снова устроили перепалку, в то время как девочки планомерно загружали необъятное количество еды. Алкоголь решили не брать, купили только газировки, сока и несколько бутылей воды. Дерек и Скотт, как самые адекватные из парней, молча катали тележки за девочками и следили, чтобы те сильно не увлекались. 

На нужную поляну они подъехали ближе к двенадцати. Было принято решение сразу же начать готовить, параллельно располагаясь. Дерек вызвался организовать мясо и пошёл вместе со Скоттом собирать ветки. Джексон и Стайлз таскали сумки девочкам, а затем принялись ставить палатки. У Джексона, пусть не сразу, но стало получаться, а вот Стайлз весь запутался и готов был уже взвыть от досады и насмешливых комментариев Уиттмора, когда Кора пришла ему на помощь. Эллисон и Лидия расстелили плед, нарезали овощей, достали пластиковую посуду. 

После обеда у девочек проснулось желание поиграть. 

Лидия и Кора достали бадминтон, а Скотт и Эллисон принялись кидать фрисби.

– Ты хорошо делаешь мясо, – к нему подошёл Стайлз. – Было вкусно.

– Спасибо. Не хочешь поиграть в мяч? 

– А давай! – Стайлз воодушевился и тут же крикнул в сторону костра: – Эй, ящерка, хватит греться на солнце, пошли покидаем мяч!

Мяч вскоре сменился лакроссом. К ним присоединился Скотт, а девочки организовали группу поддержки. Стайлз играл в команде Дерека и всячески саботировал их победу.

– Хорошо, что ты не претендуешь на место в команде, – сказал Дерек, когда они со Стайлзом присели отдохнуть после с невероятным трудом выигранной партии. Единственной из шести сыгранных. – Потому что я бы тебя не взял. 

– Пф, – фыркнул Стайлз. – У меня в принципе с физкультурой не лады, а в лакросс я играл всего пару раз со Скоттом летом. У нас в школе его не было. 

Дерек ответил раньше, чем успел об этом подумать:

– Хочешь, я тебя поучу? 

Вечером они делали курицу. На этот раз за мясо отвечал Скотт, в то время как Дерек помогал Коре организовать посиделки. Они вытащили спальники, чтобы сделать из них сидушки, достали пледы и одеяла, тёплую одежду. Всё это было живописно раскидано вокруг ярко полыхающего костра и пледа, на котором остальные выставляли еду. 

– Скотт не так хорош в этом, – сказал сидящий рядом Стайлз и махнул зажатой в руке куриной ножкой. – Передай, пожалуйста, соль.

– Эй, я, вообще-то, всё слышу! – раздался голос Скотта справа от Стилински. – И ты вообще обещал сделать овощи на решётке. 

– Завтра сделаю, – пообещал он и взял у Дерека соль. – Спасибо.

После затянувшегося ужина неспешные разговоры перетекли в лирические песни, кто какие вспомнит, и даже Джексон долго не ломался и присоединился ко всем в «ночном завывании», как он выразился.

Спать отправились далеко за полночь. Палатка и правда оказалось просторной и вместила три спальника без труда. 

– Сколько можно вертеться? – шёпотом возмутился Джексон в сторону Стилински, который и правда очень уж долго пытался удобно устроиться.

– Что я, виноват что ли, что мне неудобно? – тоже шёпотом ответил Стайлз и перевернулся на спину.

– Достал! – Дерек заметил боковым зрением какое-то движение и поднял голову, чтобы увидеть, как Уиттмор перебросил руку через лежащего между ними Стайлза. – Спи, или я выгоню тебя на улицу.

Стайлз, на удивление, не стал возмущаться или скидывать с себя чужую конечность. Напротив, он перестал вертеться и вскоре заснул. Дерек же лежал без сна и пытался понять, почему ему захотелось кинуть в приятеля чем-нибудь тяжёлым и самому успокоить едва знакомого парня. 

Дерек и сам не понял, когда всё-таки заснул. Утром он проснулся от шума на улице и потянулся всем телом, понимая, что не выспался. В палатке уже никого не было. Выбравшись на улицу, он увидел готовящих завтрак однокурсников.

– Доброе, соня, – поприветствовала его сестра. За ней поздоровались и остальные.

– А ты любишь поспать подольше, да? – усмехнулся Стайлз, накладывая ему жаренных овощей. 

– Долго не мог заснуть.

Пахло очень вкусно, и Дерек, наскоро подув на только что снятую с огня еду, сунул кусок моркови в рот. И тут же об этом пожалел, обжёгшись.

– Держи, – Лидия протянула ему стакан воды. 

– Шпашыбо, – прошамкал он, перекатывая морковину так, чтобы снова не обжечь пострадавший язык. 

После завтрака они снова решили поиграть.

– Ну что, готов? – спросил Дерек Стайлза, протягивая снаряжение для лакросса. – Я покажу тебе основы. 

Они так увлеклись, что проиграли до самого обеда. Стайлз весь перепачкался, извалялся, но научился правильно ловить и пасовать. Поначалу ребята пытались их подбадривать и комментировать, однако вскоре им надоело, и они занялись своими делами. Дерек же неожиданно для себя втянулся в тренерскую работу и радовался победам Стайлза даже больше, чем он сам.

– Боже, у меня болит буквально всё, – простонал Стайлз, в очередной раз распластавшись на земле. 

– Я определённо не буду отбираться в команду, – он перевернулся на спину и раскинул руки, явно показывая, что в ближайшее время вставать не собирается. – Если просто бегать и бросать так тяжело, что же будет со мной, если кто-то вроде тебя или Ящерки влетит в меня на полной скорости?

– Лакросс, конечно, травмоопасная игра, но до футбола ей далеко.

Дерек тоже опустился на землю, измотанный не меньше, чем на тренировках Финстока накануне матча. 

– Пофиг. Я лучше буду болеть за тебя на поле, чем решусь выйти туда сам. 

– Ловлю на слове, – хмыкнул Дерек. – У нас в следующем месяце игра. Жду от тебя фанатский плакат. 

– Замётано. 

Домой поехали уже ближе к вечеру. Стайлз так устал, что даже пустил за руль Скотта. Дерек несмотря на нытьё сестры, повёл сам. 

Глава 4

– Скотт не хочет пойти со мной в кино, потому что у него свида-а-ание, – проныл Стайлз на перемене. 

– Не просто свидание, а парное свидание со мной и Лидией, – поправила его Кора, улыбаясь так, будто свидание было организованно специально, чтобы оставить Стайлза без компании. 

– Но это же новые звёздные воины…. Премьера! 

– Возьми с собой Джексона или Дерека, – равнодушно ответила Лидия, не отрываясь от учебника по химии. 

– Точно! – Стайлз так воодушевился, будто ему никогда и не приходила в голову идея позвать кого-то в кино кроме Скотта. 

– Эй, Джекс, пойдём в кино!

– На эту звёздную муть? Да ни за что, – тут же отозвался тот. 

– Сам ты муть! – обиделся Стайлз и повернулся к Дереку, – А ты пойдёшь со мной в кино? 

Дерека неприятно резануло, что первым, кого Стайлз позвал, был Джексон, но глядя на сложенные в мольбе руки и вселенскую печаль в глазах, лишь молча кивнул в знак согласия. 

Оказалось, у Стайлза уже даже были куплены билеты, поэтому Дерек взял на себя попкорн. Он обожал карамельный попкорн и мог есть его в неограниченных количествах. Стайлз же предпочёл сырный. 

В зале все места были заняты, но Стайлз, видимо, был одним из первых, кто приобрел билеты, потому что они сидели ровно в середине. Стилински был активным участником происходящего на экране: возмущался, советовал что-то героям, подпрыгивал на своём месте и даже схватил лежащую на подлокотнике руку Дерека в кульминационный момент. Дерек, если честно, больше поглядывал на него, чем на экран, но в целом приятно провёл время. Удивительно, но ему нравилось проводить время со Стайлзом всё больше и больше. 

Выходя из кинотеатра, Дерек поймал себя на мысли, что хочет приобнять Стайлза за плечи, будто они какая-то парочка, сходившая на свидание. 

Дерек ещё в тринадцать лет, когда Эмили Стоун позвала его на свидание, решил для себя, что не станет ни с кем встречаться, пока не найдёт своего соулмейта. Он в любом случае планировал найти его и жить долго и счастливо, так зачем обманывать кого-то пустыми надеждами? И до этого дня он ни разу не сожалел об этом решении. А сейчас, прогуливаясь в парке рядом с кинотеатром, Дерек смотрел на Стайлза и думал, что хотел бы попробовать. Но не стал бы. Это бы было бы очень жестоко по отношению к Стайлзу, ищущему крепкие, не завязанные на теории пар, отношения. 

– Эй, милая, что случилось? – Стайлз вдруг прервал свои рассуждения о фильме и обратился совсем другим, мягким и успокаивающим, голосом к девчушке лет девяти, что плакала на лавочке. 

– Мой змей, – выдавила она сквозь слёзы. – Он там, – она показала на растущее неподалёку дерево, в ветвях которого колыхался красно-жёлтый змей.

– Не плачь, мы постараемся что-нибудь придумать, – ответил Стайлз и решительно направился к дереву. 

– Надеюсь, ты не собрался туда лезть? – спросил Дерек, нагоняя его.

– У тебя есть идеи получше? – Стилински обошёл дерево по кругу, прикидывая, видимо, как это можно осуществить. 

– Сколько раз ты можешь подтянуться?

– При чём тут это? – в его голосе появилось раздражение. Так и не найдя, как можно забраться на самую нижнюю ветку, растущую в полуметре над его головой, он посмотрел на Дерека. – Может, ты меня подсадишь?

Дерек фыркнул, представив, как плохо натренированный Стайлз валится с первой же ветки, и решительно расстегнул куртку. 

– Держи, – он всунул куртку ему в руки и подпрыгнул, хватаясь за ветку. 

– Ух-ты, – Стайлз присвистнул, когда Дерек одним движением подтянулся и без проблем залез на ветку. Та, будучи не очень толстой, угрожающе затрещала, но выдержала. – Давай там поаккуратнее! – крикнул Стайлз.

Дерек выбирал самые толстые ветки, но всё равно один раз чуть не упал, когда ветка под ним обломалась. Не рискнув подниматься выше, Дерек отломал длинный прутик и попытался сбить им застрявшего змея. Пришлось залезть ещё на одну ветку выше, прежде чем ему это удалось. 

– Спасибо-спасибо-спасибо, – зачастила девчушка, прижимающего к груди спасённого змея. – Большое вам спасибо!

– Пожалуйста, – кивнул Дерек, переводя дыхание. Во время спуска он едва не свалился, когда нога неожиданно поехала. 

Девочка улыбнулась им солнечной улыбкой и убежала. 

– Мой герой, – хихикнул Стайлз, протягивая куртку. – Я бы точно свалился. 

Дерек не сдержал довольной улыбки.

На следующий день вся компания уже была в курсе спасательной операции. Они шутили про горячих спасателей, фотографии на календаре пожарных и спасение котят и девиц. Дереку от всего этого было неловко, потому что, эй, он не сделал ничего такого, просто помог. А Стайлз смотрел на него с такой гордостью, будто был его личным тренером по доставанию воздушных змей с деревьев.

***

Ярмарка всегда была любимым развлечением подростков, потому что в Бейкон Хиллс было, откровенно говоря, мало развлечений. Дерек больше всего любил сладкую вату и американские горки, а Кора, естественно, обожала комнату Страха и яблоки в карамели.   
Они все встретились на парковке в восемь утра, чтобы погулять, пока не набежало много народа, но не тут-то было, парк уже был под завязку наполнен людьми. 

– Обожаю ярмарки! – заявил Стайлз. – Хочу покататься на колесе обозрения, американских горках, пострелять в тире и кинуть в кого-нибудь тортом!

– Хочу на осьминога, – оживился Скотт.

– А я хочу в тоннель для парочек, – сориентировалась Эллисон, и по лицу Скотта было видно, что он, пусть с трудом, но готов уступить. 

– Мы же сходим в комнату Страха? – Кора сделала умильную мордочку и сложила руки в молитвенном жесте.

– Обязательно, – ответила Лидия, и добавила: – После того, как сходим с Эллисон и Скоттом в тоннель любви и прокатимся на колесе обозрения. 

– Пойду раздобуду что-нибудь вкусного, – заявил Джексон. – Будем на связи.  
Дереку тоже не хотелось кататься по всяким тоннелем, и он поспешил следом. 

Их с Джексоном очередь почти подошла, а сладкая вата была почти доедена, когда к ним подбежали раскрасневшиеся и запыхавшиеся Стайлз и Скотт. 

– Мы с вами!

Американские горки в этот раз привезли не очень большие, но всё равно они с удовольствием покричали. 

– Класс! Пойдёмте теперь на осьминоге кататься! 

Осьминог, крутящий кабинки вокруг своей оси и вокруг осьминога, с двигающимися вверх-вниз щупальцами тоже им понравились, хоть было и не так захватывающе, как на прошлом аттракционе. Потом они стреляли уток, кидали дротики в шарики, прыгали на спортивных батутах и устроили морское сражение на катамаранах, за что были обруганы и выгнаны с аттракциона.

Такими, сырыми и смеющимися, их и нашли девочки. 

– Пойдёмте на колесо обозрения!

Колесо было действительно огромным. Они разместились в две кабинки: в первой уехали девочки и Скотт, а во второй они со Стайлзом и Джексоном. Город был прямо как на ладони. Дерек нашёл их школу, любимый магазинчик комиксов и поляну среди заповедника, где за деревьями было не видно его дом. 

– Ух, – вдруг стоящий рядом Стайлз вцепился в его руку, когда они поднялись на самый верх и замерли, покачиваясь. – Страшно и очень красиво!

Кабинка ещё раз качнулась, и плавно поехала вниз. 

Когда дверь открылась, Стайлз, очнувшись, отпустил его руку и смущённо улыбнулся. Очень глупо, но Дереку захотелось самому взять его за руку и не отпускать. 

– Кто хочет сладкой ваты? – спросила подбежавшая к ним Кора. 

Все радостно загомонили и пошли искать ларёк со сладкой ватой. Девушке, которая делала это лакомство, видимо понравился Дерек, потому что она сделала ему просто гигантского монстра на палочке и напоследок кокетливо подмигнула. 

– Разве это честно, пытаться привлечь к себе внимание вкусняшками? – пробурчал Стайлз. 

– Это лучшая тактика, милый, – хихикнула Эллисон, и девочки дружно засмеялись. 

– Теперь на очереди комната Страха! – крикнула Кора. – Ура!

Комната страха оказалась совсем не страшной, и ребята вышли оттуда разочарованными.

– Я знаю! – воскликнул Стайлз – Я читал, что тут должен быть музей оборотней, пойдёмте туда?

Музей они нашли только с помощью охранника. Это был большой чёрный шатёр, перед входом в который на задних лапах стояла мохнатая фигура оборотня. Ребята тут же его обступили, потрогали огромные клыки, жёсткую шерсть, сфотографировались с ним вместе и только потом зашли внутрь. Цена на аттракцион была просто грабительской, что объясняло отсутствие очереди. Но они всё же решились зайти внутрь, и не пожалели. 

Внутри фигуры двигались и издавали звуки. В полумраке было плохо видно, кто именно на тебя набрасывается с рычанием, но страшно было, жуть! Они шли по коридору вглубь шатра. Красные отсветы ассоциировались с кровью, а шуршание и скрежетание со всех сторон держало в напряжении. 

– Ар-р-р, – справа на них кинулся полузверь-получеловек со следами крови на лице.   
Дерек вздрогнул от неожиданности. Стайлз, шедший ближе к выскочившему чудищу, взвизгнул, отскочил к Дереку и вцепился ему в руку. 

– Чёрт побери, тут охренеть как жутко, – выдохнул он и прижался плотнее. 

Дерек не дал себе возможности подумать, и, высвободив руку из захвата Стайлза, приобнял его за плечи. Тот не стал вырываться или как-то это комментировать. И только у самого выхода Дерек отпустил Стайлза и пропустил его вперёд.

– Ну и жуть, – заключила Эллисон, часто моргая и привыкая к яркому солнцу. 

– Это точно, было очень круто! – кивнул Скотт.

– Но я больше ужастиков не хочу, – Лидия обнимала со спины довольную Кору. 

– Было не плохо, – заключил Джексон. – Хоть и не очень страшно. 

Стайлз от комментариев воздержался и задумчиво смотрел на многочисленных прохожих. 

– Куда теперь пойдём?

– Я, если честно, уже есть хочу. Может, пойдём в пиццерию? – подол голос Стайлз.

– Мы, в принципе, уже на всём покатались, – кивнула Лидия. – Можно пойти поесть. 

В пиццерии было тоже много людей, и они с трудом нашли себе единственный стол. Пришлось просить у официанта дополнительные стулья, чтобы всем уместиться. Они заказали на всех большую пиццу с мясом, помидорами и грибами, и каждый закал себе напитки и блюдо по выбору. Стайлз, сидящий между Дереком и Скоттом, заказал себе картошку спиральками, клубничный чизкейк и молочный коктейль. Дерек же ограничился только кофе. 

Пицца была вкусной, но Дерек, глядя на ароматный десерт однокурсника, подумал, что, наверное, стоит заказать себе такой же. 

– Хочешь? – спросил его Стайлз, пододвигая тарелку с чизкейком. – Я уже объелся, если честно.

– Правильно, Стайлз, – захихикала Эллисон, – лучшая тактика!

Стайлз залился румянцем и пробурчал что-то нецензурное, но тарелку не забрал. Дерек наградил его благодарной улыбкой и принялся за лакомство. 

Глава 5

В качестве места проведения киномарафона был выбран дом Стайлза. Шериф, перед тем как уехать на смену, попросил всех вести себя благоразумно и потрепал сына по волосам. 

Выбрать фильмы было самой сложной задачей. Лидия и Эллисон хотели чего-то романтичного, Скотт со Стайлзом просили дать им экшна, Кора требовала ужастик, а Дерек с Джексоном лучше бы посмотрели какой-нибудь боевик. Переругавшись и так не выбрав ни один фильм, они решили, что раз это марафон, то они посмотрят четыре фильма, по фильму от каждой группы спорщиков. 

Удовлетворенный таким решением Стайлз отправился на кухню готовить попкорн, Дерек с Джексоном переставили мебель так, чтобы было удобно смотреть телевизор, и накидали пледов и подушек на пол, потому что всем места не хватало. 

Первым была романтическая комедия «Притворись моей женой», на которой Стайлз со Скоттом громким шёпотом беспрерывно шутили. Видимо, от скуки. Дерек, рядом с креслом которого развалилась эта парочка, больше слушал их, чем фильм, и к финалу даже устал улыбаться. 

Затем на очереди шёл выбранный Скоттом и Стайлзом фильм «Иллюзия обмана». Фильм был действительно интересным, и Дерек с удовольствием окунулся в мир афер и авантюризма. Следующим они смотрели «Трою», любимый фильм Джексона. Тут уже хихикали девочки, но в целом, всем фильм понравился. Последний фильм выбирала Кора. «Ключ от всех дверей» был ужастиком, и вскоре Эллисон оттеснила Стайлза от своего парня, а Кора залезла в кресло к Лидии. Стайлз не стал ютиться третьим лишним и забрался к Джексону на диван. Дерек только скрипнул зубами и постарался сосредоточиться на фильме. 

Кора вскрикнула от неожиданности, и Дерек повернулся в её сторону. Она сидела боком на коленях своей девушки, обнимала её за шею и смотрела в телевизор буквально одним глазом. Дерек никогда не мог понять, как ей может нравиться бояться. Между креслом Дерека и девочек стоял диван, на котором разместились Стайлз и Джексон. Дерек не смог не посмотреть, чем они занимаются. Он сжал подлокотники, усмиряя неожиданную вспышку раздражения. Джексон, никогда не боявшийся ужастиков, сидел подавленный, в то время как Стайлз утешающе гладил его по бедру и что-то говорил на ухо. В голову пришла мысль вклиниться между ними с самым независимым видом, мол: «Чего такие грустные? Ужастика боитесь?», но он тут же выкинул это из головы. Ясно же, что Джексон опять расстроился из-за Лидии и Коры, а Стайлз пытается его утешить. Просто было бы лучше, если бы он делал это на некотором расстоянии и без прикосновений. 

Спальных мест в доме было немного: кровати Стайлза и его отца, кровать в гостевой комнате да диван в гостиной. 

– Так, Кора и Лидия будут спать у меня, Скотт и Эллисон в гостевой, кто-то один останется в гостиной на диване, а один пойдёт спать со мной к отцу.

– Может, заберёшь обоих с собой, – предложила Лидия, помогая собрать пледы и подушки. – Этот диван не выглядит так, будто на нём удобно спать.

Дерека уже начало подбешивать, что их втроём, как не имеющих пары, всё время оставляли вместе. 

– Кровать у отца не большая, но мы должны поместиться, – протянул Стайлз, собирая с пола рассыпанный попкорн. – Ладно, не подерёмся, наверное. 

Комната шерифа была небольшой, но уютной. Обои были приятного песочного цвета, мебель тоже была светлая, а из личных вещей стояли только несколько фотографий на столе. На одной из них шериф обнимал красивую, улыбчивую, но бледную женщину. На второй эта же женщина одной рукой придерживала свой большой живот, а второй махала в камеру. На третьей фото миссис Стилински пекла вместе с трёхлетним Стайлзом блины. 

– Чтобы избежать воин за одеяло, предлагаю всем улечься под своим пледом, – предложил Стайлз. – Сейчас я принесу их и ещё одну подушку. Ванная справа.

Стайлз пошёл умываться последним. Дерек лёг по середине, сам себе не желая признаваться, что просто не захотел, чтобы Джексон снова «успокаивал» Стайлза. Стайлз вернулся в домашних штанах и футболке, и Дерек сразу же зацепился за татуировку на его запястье. 

«Д.Х.» значились инициалы, а под ними был изображён маленький лисёнок, поймавший свой хвост. Стайлз, увидев, каким глазами однокурсники смотрят на его руку, глянул на татуировку и тут же прикрыл её рукой.

– Пластырь от воды слетел. Сейчас приду.

Дерек перевёл взгляд на Джексона, который смотрел на него крайне удивлённым взглядом.

– Это…

Дерек, переваривая новость о том, что, оказывается, нашёл свою пару, помотал головой, давая понять, что сейчас не время для разговора. 

Татуировка Дерека была не на руке, как у большинства, а на спине, прямо между лопатками. Это было редкостью, но не совсем уж уникальным явлением. Например, у Коры тату была, как и положено, на запястье, а вот у Лидии она была на пояснице. 

На татуировке Дерека был точно такой же лисёнок, охраняющий инициалы «М.С.».

Инициалы были не уникальны, отображали только имена, данные от рождения, и никак не помогали, если человек пользовался псевдонимом. А вот рисунок был абсолютно уникальным для каждой пары. Учёные установили, что сами тотемные животные многократно повторялись от пары к паре, но вот позы, в которых они находились, были отличительной чертой каждой пары соулмейтов. 

Вернувшийся Стайлз устроился на краю кровати и быстро уснул. Джексон спустя некоторое время тоже отрубился, позволяя Дереку подумать в относительном одиночестве. 

Как так получилось, что Стайлз, имея другие инициалы, всё же является соулмейтом Дерека? Его имя не Стайлз? Наверняка это так. Сложно представить родителя, который бы решил так назвать своего ребёнка. Но как узнать его настоящее имя? Спросить друзей? Или покопаться в школьных документах? И, если его имя действительно начинается на «М», а оно просто обязано начинаться на «М», то… То что? Что делать Дереку дальше? Признаться Стайлзу? Наверняка Стилински уже думал, что Дерек мог быть его соулмейтом. И решил не проверять, так ли это на самом деле. Потому что Стайлзу не нужен соулмейт. Стайлзу нужны настоящие отношения, построенные на общих интересах, личных симпатиях и влюблённости. Возможно, если он даст ему всё это, то Стайлз не будет против того, что встречается с собственным соулмейтом. Очень хотелось бы в это верить. 

До самого утра Дерек так и не смог заснуть. 

***  
Джексон отловил его после третьего урока и затолкал в пустой класс по литературе. 

– Итак, ты и Стайлз?..

– Пф, – Дерек сложил руки на груди. – Я не знаю. Его имя ведь не Стайлз?

– Конечно нет! – Джексон облокотился на закрытую дверь, всем своим видом показывая, что не выпустит Хейла до тех пор, пока они не поговорят. – Его мать назвала его Мечиславом в честь своего отца. 

– Не удивительно, что он решил придумать себе псевдоним. 

Сейчас был обеденный перерыв, пути отхода были перекрыты Джексоном, и Дерек, бросив рюкзак на пол, присел на краешек учительского стола.

– Что ты будешь делать?

– А какое тебе дело? – подозрительно спросил Дерек. – Ты рассчитываешь на что-то? 

– Я не претендую на твою пару, если ты об этом, – Джексон покачал головой, будто этот абсурд даже не приходил ему в голову. Будто не он лапал Стилински за задницу на вечеринке и обнимал ночью в походе! – Мы просто… проходили через одно и тоже. 

Он говорит о Лидии. Дерек и сам не заметил, как с приездом Стилински Джексон перестал их сторониться и снова начал появляться на общих посиделках. 

– Он не хочет встречаться со своим соулмейтом. Я подумал, что если мы с ним сойдёмся ближе, то он не будет так сильно против, когда узнает, что мы пара.

– Мечтай, – фыркнул Джексон в ответ. – Ты ещё плохо знаешь Стайлза. Он может подумать, что ты обманывал его, накрутить себя ещё больше и смертельно обидеться. А обиженный Стайлз – это очень равнодушный Стайлз. 

– И что же ты предлагаешь?

– Просто поговори с ним. Не нужно игр. Он догадается быстрее, чем ты начнёшь что-то делать.   
Оставшиеся уроки Дерек прокручивал в голове разговор с Джексоном, но так и не решил, какому плану, в итоге, следовать. 

Кора отправилась делать уроки к Лидии, и Дерек, приехав домой, застал только Лору. 

– Так, братец, выкладывай! – заявила Сестра, видимо, устав от нерешительных взглядов во время обеда. 

– Я, кажется, нашёл свою пару, – не стал тянуть дальше Дерек и тут же поморщился от чужого визга.   
– Подожди радоваться. Он из тех, кто отказываются встречаться со своими соулмейтами, потому что не верят в предзнаменования. 

– Оу… – сестра села обратно на стул, с которого вскочила от первого восторга, и с грустью на него посмотрела. – Мне очень жаль, милый. 

– Мы с ним, вроде как, подружились за последнее время, часто проводили время в одной компании и иногда даже наедине. Вчера мы были у него дома, и я случайно увидел его татуировку. 

– Ты говорил с ним, почему он так против пары?

– Угу. Его маму соулмейт заразил спидом. После его смерти она познакомилась с отцом Стайлза и у них даже получился здоровый ребёнок, но она всё равно умерла очень рано. 

– Это ужасно! – сестра покачала головой. – Единственное, что я могу посоветовать тебе, это откровенно поговорить с ним. Он уже знает, что ты хороший парень, раз вы подружились. Осталось сказать ему, что тебе он нравился и до того, как ты узнал, что он твоя пара. Нравился же?

Дерек кивнул, вспоминая, как ревниво следил за всем, что делали Стайлз и Джексон, находясь рядом. 

– Спасибо. Надеюсь, он после этого не перестанет со мной разговаривать. 

– Будь искренен, и всё пройдёт хорошо.

Глава 6

– Стайлз, мы можем поговорить? – Дерек догнал Стайлза уже на парковке. 

– Это срочно? – Стайлз остановился у джипа и принялся искать в рюкзаке ключи. – Я обещал отцу завести ему сегодня на работу обед. 

– Да нет, не срочно. 

– Отлично, – Стайлз забрался в машину, так и не взглянув на одноклассника. – Пока. 

Дерек смотрел, как Стайлз выезжает с парковки, всё больше раздражаясь. 

Стайлз бегал от него всю последнюю неделю, не оставался наедине дольше полминуты и находил миллионы причин, только чтобы не говорить с ним. Не сложно было догадаться о причинах. Стайлз понял, что Дерек понял, что они пара, и теперь избегал его всеми возможными способами. Но, знаете, Дерек тоже не железный. 

У дома Стилински был припаркован только голубой джип, а это значило, что шериф сейчас на работе. Очень хорошо. Дерек специально выждал пару часов, прежде чем ехать в гости, чтобы у Стайлза не было отговорки, что он вот уже прямо сейчас уезжает в участок. Машину Дерек тоже оставил так, чтобы её не было видно из дома, потому что, пусть он и перестраховывается, но сегодня они поговорят и расставят все точки над «и». 

– Кто там? – Стайлз, не дожидаясь ответа, распахнул дверь. Как опрометчиво с его стороны. – Дерек?

– Ага, – кивнул он. – Пустишь?

– Что ты тут делаешь? – растерялся Стайлз и не сдвинулся с места. – Нам на завтра много задали, сегодня не подходящий день для посиделок… Эй!

Дерек не стал дослушивать и просто пододвинул одноклассника, заходя в дом. Может, это и было некрасиво с его стороны, но ему уже было всё равно. Он разулся, снял курточку и прошёл в гостиную. 

– Это уже наглость! – Стайлз упёр руки в бока и раздражённо посмотрел на Дерека из дверей гостиной. – Ты не имеешь права врываться в мой дом. 

– Мы поговорим, Стайлз, хочешь ты того или нет. Прекрати бегать от меня как трусливый заяц, – Дерек сел в одно из кресел. 

– Сам ты заяц! Ничего я не бегаю. Просто много дел накопилось. 

– Тогда сядь, и давай поговорим.

Стайлз прошипел что-то нелицеприятное, но в гостиную зашёл. 

– Говори, что ты хочешь, и вали. 

– Сядь, – с нажимом повторил Дерек, буравя одноклассника мрачным взглядом. 

Стилински фыркнул, но опустился в дальнее кресло.

– Итак? – он пытался выглядеть насмешливо, но получалось только напряжённо. 

– Я знаю, что ты моя пара. И ты знаешь, что я знаю, что ты моя пара. Поэтому ты от меня прячешься и боишься разговаривать, – без обиняков заявил Дерек. 

– Я не прячусь! И мы не пара!

– Так уж получилось, что на тебе такая же метка, как и на мне. И наши инициалы совпадают, теперь, когда я знаю, что ты не Стайлз. И это делает нас парой, нравится тебе это или нет, – Стайлз фыркнул, сложил руки на груди и откинулся в кресле. – Сперва я хотел сказать тебе, что ты зацепил меня сразу, как только появился. И чем больше времени мы проводили вместе, тем больше ты мне нравился. Боже, да я даже ревновал тебя к Джексону! Я всю жизнь считал, что буду встречаться только со своим соулмейтом, но, встретив тебя, я уже был почти готов забыть об этом. Мне нравилось проводить с тобой время, и я уверен, тебе тоже. И знаешь что? Теперь я понял, что это всё не имеет смысла. Потому что ты не против навязанных отношений. Ты за протест ради протеста. 

– Это не так!

– Да? Скажи мне, что я никогда не привлекал тебя как парень, и что ты всегда видел во мне только друга, и я отстану. Мы больше не вернёмся к этой теме. 

Стайлз молчал, кусал губы и смотрел в пол. Дерек подождал немного и поднялся. 

– Я захлопну за собой.

***  
Через неделю должны начаться соревнования по лакроссу между средними школами, и Дерек, раздираемый обидой и горечью, полностью погрузился в тренировки. Финсток не мог на него нарадоваться, а Джексон и Скотт с каждым днём смотрели всё более обеспокоено. 

Но вот настал день первой игры. Дерек заметил на трибунах Эллисон и Лидию, обеих сестёр вместе с родителями, Питера с Айзеком. Единственным, кто не пришёл на игру, был Стайлз. 

От этого стало ещё неприятнее, и Дерек, раздираемый раздражением и обидой, в первом тайме играл так жёстко, что заработал жёлтую карточку и пять лишних очков команде. В перерыв Финсток расцеловал его в обе щеки и пообещал пять по экономике, если он доведёт дело до победы. 

– Бейкенхилские волки, вперёд! – вдруг закричали трибуны.

Дерек поднял голову и замер. Вся его семья стояла на ногах и держала длинный плакат с надписью «Бейкинхилские волки лучше всех! Дерек, раздави их как орех!», правый конец которого держал Стайлз. 

Губы Дерека против воли растянулись в улыбке. 

\- Хватит спать, неженки, - гаркнул Финсток прямо ему на ухо. – Быстро на поле, и порвите этих Гарпий в клочья! 

Первую пару минут Дерек постоянно оборачивался на трибуны, чтобы убедиться, не примерещилось ли ему. Джексон подбежал к нему и хлопнул по плечу.

\- Соберись. Потом будешь в облаках летать. Никуда он теперь не денется.

Дерек постарался сосредоточиться на соперниках, и вовремя. Сбив ушлого парня, пытающегося пробраться к их воротам, с ног, он забрал мяч и кинул пас Джексону, который, пробежав десяток метров, закинул его прямо в ворота. 

Игра вытеснила все мысли. Думать было откровенно некогда. Соперники бились как никогда, но команда Дерека одержала убедительную победу. Трибуны ревели, ребята рядом носились и орали от восторга, а Дерек пытался пробраться к семье. Его все хлопали по спине и поздравляли с победой, затрудняя движения.

\- Вы отлично играли, - сказала мама и обняла. 

\- Бились как настоящие волки, - папа похлопал по плечу.

Питер потрепал по волосам, а Айзек показал два больших пальца.

\- А где Стайлз? – спросил он, когда с поздравлениями было закончено.

\- Тот милый мальчик, что принёс плакат? – уточнила мама. Дерек кивнул. – Мы, если честно, не заметили, когда он ушёл. Наверное, когда все кричали после вашей победы.

Грудь кольнуло от разочарования, и Дерек, наверное, не справился с лицом, потому что мама с Лорой посмотрели на него с сочувствием. 

\- Пойду в душ, - сказал он. – А потом мы, наверное, будем праздновать командой.

\- Конечно, - кивнул папа. – Только если будешь пить пиво, приезжай домой на такси. 

До раздевалки ещё никто из команды не дошёл. 

Дерек зашёл внутрь и замер. На лавке рядом с его шкафчиком сидел Стайлз. 

\- Привет, - сказал Стайлз нерешительно, поднимаясь. 

\- Привет, - Дерек и сам чувствовал себя неуверенно. 

Он медленно подошёл к однокласснику, останавливаясь практически вплотную. Щёки Стайлза пылали, и Дерек провёл по ним пальцами. Стайлз поднял на него взгляд, и мир замер.

Дерек впервые кого-то целовал. Губы Стайлза были обветренными, но казались самыми сладким, что он когда-либо пробовал. Прижав Стайлза к себе, он неспешно исследовал его рот. Стайлз застонал, прижимаясь плотнее, и Дерек будто очнулся. Сюда же могла зайти команда в любую минуту. 

Дерек отстранился, и Стайлз потянулся следом.

\- Сюда сейчас набежит куча парней, - ответил он на обиженный взгляд. – Я правильно тебя понял?

\- Я подумал, что, наверное, мы можем попробовать.

Голос Стайлза звучал неуверенно, и Дерек, взяв его за руки, чуть присел, чтобы заглянуть в глаза.

\- У тебя всегда будет выбор. Просто представь, будто этих тату нет.

\- Нет, как же, - хмыкнул тот в ответ, но расслабился и даже улыбнулся. – Каждый день в душе на неё смотрю. 

\- Я не причиню тебе вреда, обещаю.

***

Дерек еле отбился от команды, жаждущей отметить первую победу в серии. Ему помог Джексон. Он отвлёк ребят дискуссией о том, куда они пойдут и что там будут пить, тем самым давая Дереку возможность беспрепятственно выйти из раздевалки. 

Перед приходом команды они со Стайлзом договорились встретиться у него дома, чтобы поговорить и решить, наконец, статус их отношений.

Шериф был на работе, а Стайлз встретил его разогретой отбивной с овощами. 

\- Очень вкусно, спасибо! – поблагодарил Дерек, когда смог оторваться от тарелки. Есть после игры хотелось зверски. 

\- Спасибо маме Скотта, она подкармливает нас с папой время от времени, - Стайлз улыбнулся и пододвинул ему кружку чая. 

\- Итак, - начал Дерек, когда они убрались на кухне, - можно ли считать, что мы встречаемся?

Они перешли в гостиную и неловко уселись на диван. 

\- Полагаю, что можно, - ответил Стайлз. – но это не потому, что мы пара, а потому, что ты мне нравишься!

\- Ты мне тоже нравишься, - признался Дерек.

Он взял Стайлза за руку и улыбнулся немного смущённо. Стайлз подсел поближе, заглядывая в глаза, и, видимо, что-то там для себя нашёл, потому что первый потянулся за поцелуем. 

Они увлечённо целовались, окунаясь в новые для себя ощущения. Стайлз тихонько постанывал в поцелуй, а Дерек, наклоняясь всё больше и больше, в итоге уронил Стайлза спиной на сиденье дивана и упал сверху. 

Так даже стало удобнее, потому что Дерек мог целовать не только чужие губы, но и спуститься к длинной шее и выпирающим ключицам. 

\- Дерек, - проскулил Стайлз, выгибаясь. – Ну же!

Дерек сфокусировал на нём взгляд и заметил, как Стайлз тяжело дышит, как раскраснелись его лицо и шея, как подрагивал живот, который Дерек с таким удовольствием вылизывал. Он перевёл взгляд на топорщащееся через домашние штаны достоинство однокурсника и гулко сглотнул. Быстро освободил его и себя от мешающих штанов и застонал, когда они соприкоснулись голой кожей. 

Им обоим хватило всего нескольких минут, чтобы прийти к разрядке. Кое как вытершись лежащими на столе салфетками, они привели себя в относительно приличный вид и завалились обратно на диван. 

\- Определённо, этот диван не создан для того, чтобы на нём лежали, - простонал Дерек, который буквально за пару минут отлежал бок. 

\- Останешься на ночь? Обещаю удобную кровать.

Дерек приподнялся на локте, чтобы заглянуть Стайлзу в глаза и убедиться, что он не шутит.

\- Конечно, - ответил он наконец. – Только предупрежу родителей.


End file.
